Why doesn't she love me?
by ChubbyCh33ks
Summary: In this AU Yang was visited by her mother, Yang was happy to see her mother again, and her wanting to be a family again, but what happens when Raven decides it's not for her, what will her husband say when he hears her not wanting to be a mother


Bertram stood in the corner of the room, Raven standing by the edge of the couch, with Ruby holding a black haired baby, with lilac eyes, Ruby gave the biggest glare Bertram has ever seen towards the other person"Raven...If you walk out of Yang's life Now! Don't you ever come back!"

Watching Ruby leave leave for upstairs, Bertram could feel the tension in her, the anger, He got up from leaning on the wall, and went to the other side of the couch "Sit down raven" Raven glanced up, before turning "I don't have time for this-" "I SAID SIT DOWN RAVEN!" his booming voice caused a sword to be thrusted towards him, stopping an inches away from his face, he just glared down the sword towards the woman in front of him.

Raven stood there, sword extended towards her daughter's husband, she glared back, before sheathing her sword, and sitting down on the couch, the air getting thicker with each passing minute, the air changed back when bertram started to speak "She was doing just fine until you showed up and started acting like nothing happened, she started acting happier when you came back, but now that you came back, you need to start acting like a mother, start treating her like the best goddamn thing you have, not run back to the fucking tribe that you left from just to see your daughter for a week!"

Raven quietly looked up to bertram, before shaking her head "I will be back-" "BULL! FUCKING! SHIT! I have seen people like you! You say you won't do shit then fucking turn back right after you say it, Her life goes on, she it not like a damn coat you pack up for a winter then come back when it gets cold, You are here right now! You have responsibilities to make her feel loved again" "You think I wanted this?! I was dragged back here by that sister of her, I gave myself a week to see if I wanted to do this, but I can't!" the room went quiet, the only thing interrupting that was the sound of breaking glass.

Raven and Bertram turned towards the sound, seeing yang standing there in the archway, a towel in her human hand, and her robotic hand clenching shards of glass "What are you even saying mother? That you are only here because Ruby dragged you here? She told me you wanted to be here, to be back with me, to be a mother!? And now I am hearing my mother doesn't even care that her own daughter was excited to spend time with mother….who just happens to not even care…." Yang's hand loosen up, shard of glass drop from the vise she had "S-Sweetie?" Bertram stuttered as he walks forward "No! If Raven wants to leave, She can leave" Yang crossed her arms, and watched as raven opens up a portal, before leaving with a goodbye.

"Yang?" Bertram reaches his hand out, only for her to walk past him "Yang, I'm sorry for the whole thing" Yang shook her head, and looked up to him with a smile "No no Sweetie, It's all right, I mean I still have Saffron-" "Yang It's OK to be sad!, It's OK to be angry!" Bertram shoves his hands into his pockets, before bringing them back out "Why would I be mad? I mean at least this time she said goodbye, I-It's not like I'm 3, staying up all night on the front porch, asking my dad when mother is going to come back, passing outside in the cold, and having my dad put me back into bed, only for me to wake up in the morning and do it again, I went to school without her! I graduated without her! I went to beacon, and graduated again without her! Since day one, I did everything on my own!, I had amazing birthdays without her!" She then turned around, gripping her arms, before slamming her hands to her sides "TO HELL WITH HER! SHE DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING CARE!" Bertram's heart felt like it broke, seeing yang there, just standing there heart broken herself, he watches her turn around, a smile on her face, more fake, but not anything that would cause her to snap.

"I don't need her then, I don't need her now!" Yang walked past her husband, causing him to turn around, and grab her shoulder "Sweetie?" "No no I will get myself a good job without her, I married someone I love without her, We will have lots of kids together!" Inside of bertram, His brain snapped, already having trouble with the one, but have more would break him, but he kept on listening "I will finally get a job at signal, so that I can be a better mother to them then what Raven was! And it's for damn sure don't need her to teach me how to LOVE MY DAMN KIDS!" The air got thicker with despair, Bertram saw yang's eyes turn red, showing her angry, he then saw her closer her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks, her eyes open back up, showing the soft purple eyes gaze upon him "Why…..Why doesn't she love me Bertram?" Bertram trembled a bit, seeing his wife crying because of her mother, he quickly pulls her in for a hug, this caused Yang to fully cry into his chest, Bertram's eyes started to water too, he felt another pair of eyes lock onto the both of them, it was Ruby, her eyes a bit watery as well, she gives a sad smile, before walking back up stairs, bertram held yang closer, giving her kisses on her head Yang sniffled, before looking up towards her husband, giving him a small smile "I can't wait to have 7 kids" Bertram groaned as he rolls his eyes "I can barely handle saffron how can I handle another kid" He smirks before pulling her in closer, and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Yang, I always will"

"I love you as well Bertram, I always will as well"


End file.
